


Сила традиций

by torri_jirou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Не очень весело оказаться вампиром, когда ты этого не хотел. Но если и среди вампиров, ты выделяешься, как белая ворона в стае, то жизнь, а точнее не-жизнь, может стать совсем невыносимой.





	1. Засада на крыше

В охоте перед рассветом есть много преимуществ. Людей становится больше, можно не выслеживать редких, пропитых забулдыг, а найти кого-нибудь посвежее и повкуснее. Поймать добычу тоже легче – мало кто ждет нападения в такое время, чаще ходят поодиночке и перестают чуть что хвататься за оружие. А у тех же, кто еще спит в теплых постелях своих надежно запертых домов, сон крепче всего под утро, и на крик о помощи, если вдруг такой раздастся, никто не обращает внимание.  
Именно об этом я размышлял, сидя в засаде на крыше конюшни старого постоялого двора в предместье столицы. И старался не думать о недостатках, которых было ничуть не меньше. Но неприятные мысли сами упрямо лезли в голову. Все мои дражайшие родичи, кому сегодня было предназначено охотиться, уже наверняка собрались в Убежище сытые и довольные. И если кто-то из них дал себе труд вообще вспомнить обо мне, единственной их мыслью было пожелание, чтобы я к ним не возвращался. Мне даже сильно напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы представить, с какой интонацией и выражением лица это говорится - сколько раз я слышал подобные фразы, сказанные мне прямо в лицо. Когда-нибудь мечта всего клана осуществится, но я надеялся, что не сегодня, у меня в запасе еще оставалась пара часов.  
Предыдущая моя охота несколько дней назад прошла на редкость удачно, и сегодняшним вечером я повел себя безрассудно, как самонадеянный юнец, только-только получивший разрешение на Выход - отказался от добычи, которая сама шла в руки. И теперь расплачивался за это медленно, но неотвратимо подступающей слабостью. Уже онемели кончики пальцев, глаза стали хуже видеть, и я чувствовал, как все быстрее и быстрее сохнет кожа, превращаясь в пергамент.  
Кожа меня мало беспокоила, а светлеющее небо восполняло ослабевшее зрение, но, если у меня не хватит сил одолеть новую жертву, следующая охота, в самом деле, может уже не состояться.  
Сейчас я корил себя, что не укусил хотя бы на пару глотков того пьяницу, чтобы поддержать силы и найти кого-то более аппетитного. Но от него за милю несло астой, этим мерзким выродком винодельческого искусства, от которого кровь человека начинала вонять тухлятиной. Я только вспомнил этот привкус, и меня замутило. А потом, как назло, не попалось ни одного одиночки. О том, что для любого вампира в нашем клане, кроме меня, даже группа путников не представляет трудности, я тоже старался не думать.  
Оставалась последняя надежда на этот трактир и мою засаду. Я присмотрел его довольно давно, но охотился здесь редко, чтобы не засветиться и самому в засаду не попасть.  
Идеальное место: с одной стороны пустырь, поросший высоким бурьяном, позади – начало древнего леса, который огибал город и шел на многие мили к северу и востоку. Для того, кто видит в темноте, скрыться в нем от преследования проще простого. И приличное расстояние до жилых кварталов. Сюда не любила заглядывать городская стража, что было на руку тем, кто сам не жаждал с ней встречи. А значит было на руку и мне, ведь тот, кто захочет найти человека для грязной работы, не станет брать с собой большую компанию. И на помощь звать не станет, чтобы не объяснять потом, как и почему он оказался в таком подозрительном месте.  
А самое главное – трактир, конюшня, даже все хозяйственные клетушки были выстроены в традициях прошлого века, когда каждому зданию полагался внушительный карниз с нависающей крышей. Идеальное место, чтобы подкараулить пешего или даже всадника, неслышно прыгнуть сверху, быстро полоснуть ножом по шее и припасть к горячим, сладким струйкам крови, чувствуя, как с каждым глотком утихает невыносимый голод, а мускулы наливаются силой.  
Я так замечтался, что чуть было не пропустил тихий шорох возле незаметной боковой двери трактира, той, что вела сразу на кухню. Прежде, чем получилось рассмотреть, кого же послал мне бог охоты, я услышал шепот и тихие смешки: какая-то парочка все никак не могла распрощаться на пороге. По их обрывочным фразам я догадался, что постоялец провел ночь с дочерью трактирщика и теперь она намекала на свадьбу. Парень увиливал, что-то вещал про невероятно трудное дело, которое ему обязательно надо выполнить, зато потом он обязательно за ней вернется и непременно женится. В другое время я бы с удовольствием за ними понаблюдал, знание людской природы, которую я за два столетия после Обращения начал уже забывать, могло оказаться полезным, но сейчас я просто изнывал от нетерпения и злости, что не способен броситься сразу на двоих. Наконец удачливый любовник отделался клятвой, что в самом скором времени он обязательно вернется к своей красавице, шлепнул на прощанье ее по заду и отправился седлать лошадь. Девица скрылась в доме. Я перебрался на самый край карниза, чтобы удобнее было прыгнуть на спину, когда парень покажется из дверей, но тут с противоположной стороны строения раздалось лошадиное фырканье, понукающий возглас и негромкий стук копыт.  
В другое время перебежать на другой конец крыши заняло бы у меня меньше секунды. Но голод, увы, истощил силы, и я уже не был способен двигаться с привычной быстротой. Когда я приник к фигуре лошадиной головы на коньке крыши, я увидел, как ночной кавалер верхом на сером коне перепрыгивает через ограду двора и скрывается в лесу.  
Везучий мерзавец! И сладкую ночку провел, наверняка гроша не потратив, и меня без обеда оставил. Без ужина то есть. Как он вообще сумел вывести коня через дверь для конюхов, которая была лишь немногим шире и выше обычных людских дверей?!  
Я не стал гадать, зачем ему понадобилось выбираться таким странным путем, ясно, что не от чистой совести, и попытался прикинуть, успею ли я его догнать, если кинусь прямо сейчас. Но тут снова скрипнула дверь, и из дома вышла давешняя девица. Покачивая бедрами и ведрами на коромысле, она отправилась к колодцу в дальнем углу двора. Надо было быстро принимать решение. Да, местных я предпочитал не трогать, но сейчас у меня не было выбора. Вряд ли кто-то еще уйдет отсюда до рассвета, а если не поторопиться, то станет слишком светло, и я не успею вернуться. Ладно, оставлю потом это место в покое на полгодика, успеют забыть.  
Я неслышно спрыгнул на землю, удобнее перехватил в руке костяной нож и подкрался к девчонке сзади. Неудобство этого способа нападения для меня в том, что легко захватить жертву я могу, только если она ниже меня ростом. Все же дети местного трактирщика, как и он сам, отличались завидными статями, и девушка, хоть и была самой невысокой в семье, надо мной возвышалась на голову и примерно раза в два с половиной превосходила в обхвате. Вот поэтому я предпочитал нападать сверху – разница в размерах тогда не мешает.  
Значит, опять придется что-то изобретать, ну что ж, мне не привыкать.  
И тут барышня сама мне помогла: по пути она прихватила с собой внушительной ширины скамейку, поставила ее возле колодца, а на нее водрузила ведро. И там еще осталось место! Пока она возилась, привязывая второе ведро к колодезной веревке, я неслышно запрыгнул на скамью, подкрался и затаился, выжидая идеальный момент для атаки. Напасть так, чтобы жертва не смогла вывернуться или закричать, иногда не получается даже у моих безупречных родственников. Поэтому я не торопился, но и тянуть не собирался, слишком многое сейчас зависело от моего успеха.  
Девица привязала ведро и распрямилась. Потянулась, упершись руками в поясницу, так удобно отклоняясь назад. Спасибо вам, Великие Прародители! Я быстро обхватил ее левой рукой за шею, задрав подбородок так, что она не могла пошевелиться, молниеносно кольнул ножом в нужную точку и немедленно припал к ране, чтобы не потерять ни единой капли крови.  
Теперь я мог уже не волноваться о неудаче. Почему-то люди всегда впадают в ступор, когда начинаешь пить их кровь, дело тут не только в яде на клыках. Приходят в себя они тоже быстро, но во время процесса всегда неподвижны и даже постанывают тихонько, будто от удовольствия. Именно эта особенность позволила в свое время одному из древних Старейшин написать трактат о том, что люди созданы быть пищей нам, вампирам.  
Увы, я успел сделать только четыре полных глотка, примерно треть необходимого на сегодня количества, когда страшный удар по спине отбросил меня в сторону. Девица заголосила, а я увидел несущуюся на меня громадную черную тень и еле успел перекатиться по земле, прежде чем новый удар обрушился на голову.  
\- Попортил девку, мерзавец! Теперь женись. От меня не сбежишь! - раздался громоподобный рев, и я узнал в нападавшем хозяина трактира. Он надвигался на меня, помахивая, как тростиночкой, здоровенной оглоблей.  
Все ясно, папаша прознал, что дочка не одна в светлице ночевала и решил восстановить справедливость. А меня он принял за подлого совратителя, надо полагать. Вот только зачем ему зять с перебитым хребтом? А будь я человеком, он бы с первого удара мне спину сломал, это точно. Дольше раздумывать над причудами отцовской логики было опасно – трактирщик снова замахнулся, и если бы я не вскочил, то рисковал стать «зятем» еще и с проломленным черепом. Папаша наперевес с оглоблей, дочка у колодца и куча крупногабаритного барахла сваленного в этой части двора, перегораживали мне путь к отступлению, я оказался зажатым в угол возле высокого забора, который просто не способен был сейчас перепрыгнуть. Чувствуя страшное разочарование – опять не напьюсь сегодня, как следует, я помчался вокруг колодца. Мужик припустил за мной. На третьем круге я уже даже был согласен жениться, лишь бы отстали, да только не примут девчонку в клан – страшна больно. Вырваться из заколдованного круга никак не получалось: трактирщик не отставал, хуже того, сокращал разрыв, и я не знаю, чем бы все кончилось, если бы не дочка.  
\- Аааааа! Укусили! – завизжала она и этим спасла мою неживую шкурку: ее папаша меня почти догнал, но услышав дочкин вопль, он споткнулся, и оглобля, которая грозила вот-вот проломить мне голову, пролетела мимо.  
\- Аааа! Зудит! Укусили! Я умру! – продолжала голосить дочка.  
Это она наврала, кстати, клыки у меня не просто неразвитые, в них еще и яда никогда не было. А парализующая смесь, которую я наношу на нож, реакцию вызывает только через несколько часов. И умереть она не смогла бы даже от укуса правильного вампира, а не такого как я. Мы знаем традиции и чтим их, укусить насмерть можно только кровного врага или ради мести, что практически одно и то же.  
Крики на постоялом дворе становились все громче: папаша разошелся не на шутку, сокрушаясь какую безмозглую дочь ему не повезло породить – мало того, что распутная, так еще не смогла хахаля от «вомпэра» отличить. Я не остался дослушивать, как они будут разбираться, кто с кем согрешил и кто кого покусал, а решил сделать ноги, пока они не перебудили остальных обитателей этого постоялого двора.  
Из-за поспешного отступления мне пришлось сделать большой крюк, а чтобы успеть до рассвета, я бежал из последних сил, и на это ушла вся кровь, выпитая у девчонки. В общем, в Убежище я возвращался с той же жаждой, с какой отправлялся накануне вечером на охоту.  
Ворота усадьбы захлопнулись за мной со злорадным лязганьем. Уверен, привратник, управляющий поворотным механизмом, был бы счастлив, если бы они меня прищемили. Поэтому я назло ему не торопился переступить порог дома, специально остановился на крыльце посмотреть, как светлеет небо. Обычай запрещал закрывать двери Убежища раньше, чем первый солнечный луч коснется шпиля на его вершине и раздастся мелодичный сигнал. Так что я пользовался своим преимуществом – большей сопротивляемостью к свету – и смотрел, как облака на востоке окрашиваются алым. За моей спиной раздавалось яростное шипение, но привратнику запрещалось торопить возвращающихся с охоты, и Герон – обращенный на столетие раньше меня – молчал, только скрипел зубами от злости. Двери он захлопнул с такой силой, что мои волосы растрепало ветром и в прихожей погасли все свечи.  
\- Добро пожаловать, усталый путник. С удачной охотой тебя, - отомстил мне Герон ритуальным приветствием. Он прекрасно видел, как я выгляжу, и ядом в его голосе можно было бы растворять железо. А то и золото. Не отвечая ему, я прошел к винтовой лестнице, ведущей в покои мэтров. Можно было пройти и более коротким путем, но он вел через зеркальную галерею, где невозможно спрятаться от отражений, а мне не хотелось сейчас себя видеть. Я не прошел вторую Инициацию, поэтому голод действовал на меня сильнее, чем на других. Не только отнимал силы, но и уродовал внешность: западали глаза, сохла и трескалась кожа, тускнели волосы, крошились ногти, становилась горькой слюна. Хотя я уже почти ничего не видел, все равно, мало удовольствия наблюдать, как такое чудовище мелькает рядом.  
Поднявшись на три пролета, я прошел узким темным коридором к еще одной винтовой лестнице, спустился на один этаж вниз к круглому залу с равномерно расположенными дверьми и без стука вошел в крайнюю комнату, прятавшуюся за зелено-бордовыми, полосатыми портьерами.  
Виолетта при моем появлении даже не вздрогнула, а вот ее новоиспеченный любовник отскочил в другой конец комнаты. Все ясно, этот кудрявый брюнет совсем недавно прошел второе посвящение, уже успел пуститься во все тяжкие, но еще стеснялся собственной распущенности. Впрочем, узнав меня он скривился – я был вторым сортом даже в глазах таких сопляков.  
Я тоже скривился ему в ответ, и его злорадная ухмылка поблекла – представляю, как пугающе должна была выглядеть моя гримаса. Виолетта кивнула ему благосклонно.  
\- Ступай, мое золотце, встретимся на балу, - проворковала она, и «золотце» испарилось. А я без сил опустился в кресло рядом с ее туалетным столиком.  
\- Не дам! – сварливо произнесла Виолетта. Как разительно отличался этот скрипучий голос от ее недавнего журчания. – Самый последний попрошайка и тот выглядит достойнее, чем ты, жалкое создание.  
\- Я – твое создание, - напомнил я ей. – Каким ты меня сделала, таким я и стал.  
Виолетта поджала губы. Мы оба знали, что рано или поздно она уступит. Как бы ей ни хотелось, чтобы я навсегда исчез с ее глаз, обычай запрещал убивать или дать умереть вампиру, находящемуся в Убежище. Но напоминание о ее собственной ошибке заодно с сорвавшимся свиданием могло здорово испортить ей настроение и затянуть наши препирательства надолго. Поэтому я сделал над собой усилие и постарался прибавить в голосе раскаяния:  
\- Извини. Я сегодня очень устал.  
Виолетта прикусила бордовый ноготок, сдерживая злорадную улыбку. В глазах заплескалось предвкушение удовольствия.  
\- Устал, бедненький, - ехидно произнесла она. – Ну, как же, наверное, всю ночь клычочки затачивал, на охоту времени не хватило?  
\- Затачивал, - покорно согласился я, - Не хватило.  
Главное, не давать ей пищу для новых острот и через несколько минут она выдохнется. Поэтому я отрешился от внешних звуков, благо этому хорошо помогал шум в ушах, и старался только покаянно вздыхать и поддакивать в те моменты, когда голос Виолетты опасно повышался. Все, что она могла обо мне сказать за, без малого, двести лет я уже успел выучить до зубовного скрежета. Фантазией моя Создательница, увы, не обладала. Как и везением.  
Именно она руководила обрядом, когда во Тьму явился источник ее вечного позора – вампир без клыков. Хотя, я уверен, она считала неудачей не это, а то, что до сих пор я умудрялся избежать окончательной смерти. Не сомневаюсь, что не только она, но почти все в клане жалеют, что не имеют права удавить меня собственными руками.  
Наконец она отпустила последнюю шпильку и удовлетворенно вздохнула.  
Я состроил самое безмятежное выражение лица, на какое был сейчас способен, и сказал без выражения:  
\- Но ведь ты же не можешь оставить меня здесь умирать, верно? А то ведь в прах рассыплюсь, ковер потом чистить придется, а пепел въедливый, знаешь.  
Ее перекосило ненавистью и страхом при моих словах, но не от мысли, что придется отчищать ковер: если я сейчас, в самом деле, рассыплюсь в прах от голода, нарушение традиции ляжет на ее репутацию еще большим пятном.  
\- Как же я тебя ненавижу, - сказала она, доставая из ящика ключ. Подобрала подол юбки, пошла к двери у противоположной стены, скрытой портьерами, заскрежетала там ключом, а потом вернулась с бутылью черного зеркального стекла и бокалом. Налила и брезгливым жестом пододвинула мне.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал я. Мы оба знали, что я не испытываю к ней благодарности, но если я ее не выскажу – в следующий раз ничего не получу. Потому что это тоже традиция – благодарить за подачку.  
У Виолетты была целая коллекция бутылок самой разнообразной крови. Она собирала их десятилетиями, умело консервировала, создавала коктейли, в этом она была мастерица. Когда клан отмечал разнообразные праздники, ее «вина» всегда служили украшением пиршественного стола. Разумеется, ради меня она не стала бы открывать свою лучшую смесь, но я не привередничал, тем более, что первые глотки вообще не ощущал вкуса, кроме пьянящего чувства насыщения.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул я, опустошив бокал, на этот раз искренне, и протянул руку за новой порцией.  
\- Хватит с тебя!  
\- Что? Но я даже не напился! Мне хватит сил только до вечера.  
\- Вот и хорошо, отправишься на охоту. Я не обязана кормить тебя досыта, силы восстановил и хватит.  
\- Но ведь сегодня начинается Первый Осенний Бал? – попытался воззвать к ее чувствам я, но она была неумолима.  
\- И что? Разве у тебя есть пара? Разве тебя туда приглашали? Разве… - тут ее голос стал особенно ласковым, - Ты прошел вторую Инициацию?  
\- Но ведь… Бал…  
\- Охотиться во время бала не запрещено, - холодно сказала Виолетта, и это был приговор. Если нет прямого или хотя бы косвенного запрета, ничто не сможет заставить ее быть сегодня щедрой. Наверное, увидев мое вытянувшееся от разочарования лицо, Виолетта решила меня подбодрить. В соответствии с ее пониманием этого слова, разумеется.  
\- Ну, что ты так расстраиваешься, - сказала она. – Все равно тебе нечем заняться, пока остальные на балу. К тому же, весь город будет в твоем распоряжении. Я уверена, ты вернешься сытым.  
Я понял, что бесполезно унижаться и просить еще: все равно не даст, поэтому поднялся и церемонно поклонился.  
\- Благодарю, вас, Создательница. Пусть всегда течет Тьма в ваших венах.  
Этими словами вампиры благодарят друг друга за самые великие благодеяния, например, спасение жизни. Виолетта пришла в ярость, потому что знала, она такой благодарности не заслуживает.  
\- Пошел прочь, - прошипела она.  
\- Пойду, конечно, - ответил я. – До встречи, матушка.  
По ее лицу было прекрасно видно, что она думает о возможности нашей будущей встречи.

Я собирался переждать день в своей комнате и теперь уже спокойно мог пройти через галерею оленьих зеркал. Не потому, что я так уж сильно соскучился по своему отражению, но это была самая короткая дорога и сейчас, я хотя бы мог смотреться в них без содрогания.  
Зеркала назывались оленьими, потому что серебряную амальгаму омывали горячей оленьей кровью, и после этого в нем могли отражаться мы. Говорят, некоторые богатые семьи платили баснословные деньги за такие зеркала, чтобы иметь возможность проверить гостя, не вампир ли он. На мой взгляд, полная глупость – достаточно ведь самых обычных, в которых мы не отражаемся.  
Все вампирские кланы придают большое значение внешности. Но наш, пожалуй, был зациклен на ней больше других. Я легко мог сказать по виду встреченного вампира, в какой период времени он был обращен, потому что мода на разные типы внешности менялась примерно каждые десять-пятнадцать лет. Сто девяносто пять лет назад, когда обратили меня, была мода на пепельноволосых блондинов с темно-серыми или зелеными глазами. Худых и невысоких, с тонкой костью. Вот меня и выбрали. Сильно горевать о прошлой жизни мне не пришлось: второй сын в крестьянской семье с прорвой дочерей, слишком слабый для работы в поле, слишком дорогой, чтобы заплатить ремесленнику и отдать в обучение. Там тоже все надеялись, что я скоро помру, не придется кормить лишний, бесполезный рот. А я все тянул и тянул, упрямо выживая даже в самые холодные зимы, и сумел как-то дотянуть до семнадцати лет. Когда меня похитили, родичи горевали недолго. Жалобу губернатору подали лишь для вида, а получив отступные, и вовсе обрадовались, что хоть какая-то от меня прибыль вышла.  
Вообще-то я не должен был все это узнать, превращение в вампира полностью убивает память о прошлой жизни. Но со мной что-то пошло не так, и кроме неразвитых клыков, отсутствия в них яда, я еще и сохранил некоторые обрывочные воспоминания. А потом уже нашел свой дом и подслушал, как они пускают слюни на деньги от моего выкупа, и ругаются на что их потратить. Когда я их кусал, всех по очереди, месяц за месяцем – каждую ночь, я очень жалел, что в моих клыках нет яда и они отделаются только слабостью, а не чесоткой.  
Так что горевать мне было не о чем, но и радоваться оказалось нечему – моя новая семья с таким же нетерпением стала ждать, когда я умру окончательно. Но запрет на прямое и даже косвенное убийство себе подобного, существовавший еще с той поры, когда нас было слишком мало, впитался в нашу мертвую кровь так сильно, что меня даже не могли уморить голодом.  
По большому счету от людей я отличаюсь только тем, что мне надо пить кровь. Ну и яркий свет тяжело переносить. А так, я с удовольствием охотился бы в сумерках или на рассвете, но двери Убежища открывают и закрывают в соответствии с нуждами нормальных вампиров, кого могут покалечить лучи даже бледного утреннего солнца.  
Обращение немного меняло внешность – делало кожу бледнее, а глаза ярче и чуть-чуть добавляло облику утонченной худобы, поэтому не каждый красавец или красавица мог превратиться в красивого вампира. Выбранных кандидатов даже осматривает специальный совет, проверяет, достойны ли они войти в клан или нет.  
Я шел по галерее и думал о том, что за неделю Осеннего Бала произойдет три Обращения и семь Вторых Инициаций. Раньше так не делали, но после неудачи со мной к выбору даты обряда старейшины стали относиться с чрезмерной серьезностью и назначали его, только когда звезды сходились настолько благоприятным способом, что ошибки просто не могло быть. Например, предыдущее Обращение проходило восемнадцать лет назад, и за эти годы мы потеряли нескольких сородичей – люди хоть и мирились с нашим существованием, однако не отказывали себе в удовольствии сжечь вампира, если он попадал к ним в руки. Вторые Инициации могли проходить чаще, для них не было так важно расположение звезд.  
\- На твоем месте, я бы туда не ходила, - раздался за моей спиной насмешливый голос, и только после этого под ногами хрустнул осколок чашки.  
Элла устроилась в нише у поворота коридора к Залу Торжеств, не заботясь о сохранности стоявшего там фарфора, и если бы она сама меня не окликнула, я вряд ли бы ее заметил. Скорее всего потому, что принял нишу за еще одно зеркало, а ее – за свое очередное отражение.  
Нас в клане было только двое с подобной внешностью – после неудачи со мной на следующую инициацию старейшины осмелились только через пятьдесят лет. А передо мной успели обратить одну Эллу. По-хорошему, мы должны были бы называть друг друга братом и сестрой, но она смертельно боялась, что ее заподозрят в том же недостатке – отсутствии клыков и даже близко ко мне никогда не подходила.  
Возможно, мое проклятие частично коснулось и ее, а может, она такой была сама по себе, но характер у нее был просто мерзкий. Ей доставляло удовольствие первой узнавать все новости и сплетни, а потом разносить по клану. Как правило, ее никто не видел, зато она видела всех и все про всех знала. Не могу сказать, что ее любили, но в отличие от меня – боялись.  
Вот только обычно она со мной не разговаривала, что на нее нашло сегодня, даже не знаю.  
\- Почему? – спросил я. Мне как раз хотелось пройти через Зал Торжеств, хотя бы посмотреть, как его украшают перед балом.  
\- Красавчик Филиппо сейчас лютует.  
Филиппо был нашей самозаявленной звездой. Его обратили во время предпоследнего обряда – двадцать четыре года назад, и буквально за три года, еще до Второй Инициации, он добился того, что все стали считать его самым лучшим.  
Самый красивый, самый удачливый, самый популярный. У него был самый лучший вкус в одежде, он всегда выбирал самые полнокровные жертвы. Он был быстрее, сильнее, выносливее и красивее. Да уж, последнее считалось самым главным. Высокий, мускулистый, с темными, жесткими и кудрявыми волосами, резкими чертами лица. Единственный свой недостаток – раздвоенный подбородок, он удачно скрывал с помощью небольшой клиновидной бородки. И старательно приучал всех к мысли, что бороды это красиво и модно. Наши, а особенно человеческие женщины, сходили по нему с ума, они готовы были неделями терпеть зуд и красные пятна по всему телу, лишь бы он оказал им честь и отведал их крови.  
В общем, мы с ним отличались как День и Ночь. И он ненавидел меня, что можно было объяснить только одним – я видел его насквозь, какое он дрянное и лживое создание. Он напропалую врал о большинстве своих подвигов, устраивал подковерную возню, чтобы подсидеть соперников, и даже мухлевал на охоте, пользуясь ножом, при том, что у него были нормальные клыки. Если бы об этом кто-то узнал, он покрыл бы себя несмываемым позором. Может, даже большим, чем покрыл себя я, когда взял в руки нож, чтобы выжить. Но он прекрасно знал, что мне никто не поверит: когда я однажды заикнулся об этом Виолетте, та решила, что я клевещу на него из зависти. И все же, Филиппо бесился от того, что не может обмануть меня, как других, и издевался при любой возможности. Если он сейчас по какой-то причине в плохом настроении, срывать он его будет на всех, просто на мне - с большим удовольствием. Предупреждение оказалось своевременным, но не мешало выяснить подробности.  
\- Что же случилось с нашей Темной Звездой? – поинтересовался я как бы равнодушно, - Маникюр попортил?  
\- Его Невесту забраковали, - хихикнула Элла.  
\- Даже так…  
\- Так-то девица ничего, красивая, пусть и не благородных кровей. Но смуглая! И не просто темная, а с оливковой кожей. Вот ужас.  
Я согласно кивнул. Оливковая кожа после обряда превратилась бы не в интересную бледность, а в гнилостную зелень. Если бы Филиппо дал себе труд подумать, он сам бы догадался, что старейшины ни за что не пропустят такой серьезный недостаток. Понятно почему Филиппо сейчас в бешенстве.  
\- Хорошо, что она оказалась не из бедных, - все еще хихикая, продолжила Элла. - За нее дали хороший выкуп.  
Но вряд ли это могло смягчить Филиппо, когда под сомнением оказалась его безупречность, в данном случае безупречный выбор.  
\- Интересная история, - сказал я. – Спасибо. Пожалуй, я пойду.  
\- Прощай, - хихикнула она.  
Я миновал Зал Торжеств и свернул к библиотеке – она тоже была сквозной комнатой, объединявшей сразу несколько коридоров. И только закрыв дверь, я понял, почему Элла была так добра ко мне сегодня: в гостиной собралась целая компания молодежи, самых энергичных и высокомерных, с Филиппо во главе. Если бы я не послушал ее и пошел через зал, то без приключений добрался бы до своей комнаты, никого не встретив по дороге. Но Эллу такой расклад не устраивал, видимо, ей не хватало развлечений. Она хорошо рассчитала, где я пойду, и умело меня сюда направила. Уверен, что она уже наблюдает за нами, сама оставаясь невидимой. Поразила две цели одним выстрелом: утолила свою страсть к распространению сплетен и подстроила мне ловушку, а значит, получила возможность распространить еще одну сплетню.  
\- А вот и наш великолепный охотник! – воскликнул Филиппо, едва увидев меня. Жизнерадостность в его голосе была несколько преувеличена, на мой взгляд. Терялось ощущение издевки, а ведь он, несомненно, хотел поиздеваться. И злобно прищуренные глаза вместе с небрежно упертой в бок рукой создавали ощущение карикатурности образа. Я собрался пройти через комнату, ничего ему не отвечая – чтобы хватило сил на вечернюю охоту, сейчас мне не стоило их тратить. Но Филиппо загородил мне дорогу.  
\- Не хочешь разговаривать, Роберт? Неужели ты не рад меня видеть?  
\- Ну что ты, - ответил я, - Конечно рад. Ты же луч света в нашей темной обители, Фило.  
Его прямо перекосило от моего сравнения. Видимо, день такой сегодня, все от моих слов кривятся.  
\- Знаешь, почему тебя все ненавидят? – злобно прошипел он.  
\- Неужели ненавидят? – с самой обаятельной улыбкой переспросил я, а сам мысленно засек время, которое придется потратить на пустые препирательства, что значило сокращение отдыха и сил.  
\- Еще как, - не заметив в моих словах сарказма, с занудной серьезностью подтвердил Филиппо. – И вовсе не потому, что ты калека ущербный, за это порой и пожалеть можно. Тебя за твой мерзкий, поганый и гнилой язык ненавидят.  
В этот момент я подумал, что, возможно, он не так уж и не прав. Ведь я знал, что лучшим выходом будет промолчать, но все равно не смог удержаться от шпильки:  
\- А я, знаешь, просто поражен твоим великодушием и сердечной добротой, раз ты терпеливо выслушиваешь все, что этот мерзкий язык способен произнести.  
Филиппо опасно прищурил глаза и потянулся к перчаткам, которые по традиции, когда в них не было надобности, крепились за поясом с правой стороны. Это значило, что он собирается вызвать меня на ритуальный поединок. Если он меня вызовет, я не смогу отказаться. Но этот поединок, хоть и не мог продолжаться до смерти участников, для меня означал потерю последних сил.  
И тут подала голос Катарина – шикарная пышногрудая блондинка с соблазнительной родинкой на подбородке. Из всех присутствующих, кроме меня, она была самой старшей.  
\- Фу, Филиппо, милый, - капризно протянула она. – Прекрати задерживать этого уродца. Он оскорбляет мой взор. Еще немного и у меня испортится настроение и пропадет аппетит.  
Филиппо картинно поклонился в ее сторону.  
\- Желание дамы для меня закон, - он пренебрежительно махнул мне рукой.  
Я не стал ждать, пока он передумает, и быстро вышел. Думаю, если бы Катарина знала, как я ей благодарен за эти слова, она могла и промолчать.  
Добравшись до своей комнаты без дальнейших приключений, я сел в кресло и заставил себя впасть в оцепенение на остаток дня. Мне нужно было во что бы то ни стало сохранить силы для вечерней охоты.


	2. Один в городе

Через раскрытые двери Главного Зала Торжеств я видел накрытые черным бархатом столы с тяжелыми подсвечниками и тонкими хрустальными бокалами на них. В бокалах сверкала рубиновыми искрами кровь. Ее желанный запах наплывал волнами, будоражил, кружил голову. Но все это великолепие было не для меня.  
\- Удачной охоты, сыночек, - ехидно пожелала мне Создательница, направляясь в зал под руку со своим кавалером.  
Не хотелось дожидаться, когда соберутся все, а передо мной демонстративно закроются двери. Я повернулся и пошел вниз к узкому коридору черного хода, потому что главные ворота ради меня одного никто открывать не станет.  
Солнце село давно, темнота безлунной ночи казалась всепоглощающей, но ловушки в парке оставались на месте, потому что все привратники, кроме одного, участвовали в главной осенней оргии, деликатно называемой балом.  
За тысячелетия люди привыкли к нашему соседству. Были времена, когда на вампиров даже появлялась мода, и тогда толпы экзальтированных девиц и бледных юношей с нездоровым блеском в глазах осаждали особняк, требуя, чтобы их обратили. Я сам застал один такой период всеобщего увлечения. Ох, как тогда было легко охотиться. Суеверие, что в вампира можно превратиться от одного укуса, держалось долго. Во многом мы сами прилагали к этому усилия, и самых отчаянных смельчаков не отпугивали даже последствия укуса – зуд и волдыри на шее. Тогда за одну ночь я успевал напиться крови пяти, а иногда даже до восьми человек доходило, больше-то не надо. Но благодатное время длилось недолго. В конце концов, обывателям надоедало ходить с распухшими лицами и постоянно чесаться. К тому же, выяснялось, что от укусов никто не оборачивается. И нас снова начинали бояться и ненавидеть. Но накопленное за многие века богатство позволило нашим мэтрам не только построить неприступное Убежище в самом центре города, но даже подкупить его правителей, чтобы неприкосновенность нашего замка была закреплена на законодательном уровне – и вот уже триста лет на Убежище не было совершенно ни одного нападения. Но ловушки все равно приводились в действие каждое утро и в ночи особых празднеств – такова традиция.  
Выходить в город во время больших торжеств мне еще ни разу не приходилось за все годы моей не-жизни. На оргии доступ был для меня закрыт, но я всегда успевал насытиться заранее, да и раньше матушка так не зверствовала, охотнее делилась запасами.  
Ажурные кованые ворота захлопнулись сразу, едва я прошел через них. С тихим скрежетом, больше похожим на шуршание, замкнулись невидимые запоры, с тонким звоном натянулась по всей ограде проволока, от прикосновения к которой загорится все живое размером больше кошки – замок стал неприступным.  
Я замер, раздумывая в какую сторону пойти, и вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Оказывается, хоть я и был изгоем в нашем племени, но раньше мысль, что одновременно со мной по городу стремительно мчатся в поисках добычи несколько моих соплеменников, наполняла уверенностью. Вернее наоборот, мысль, что сейчас, кроме меня, во всем городе больше нет ни одного вампира, наполнила меня острым чувством одиночества. Никто из моих сородичей никогда бы не пришел мне на помощь, даже окажись он рядом в случае беды, и все равно, получается, я в них нуждался.  
Еще немножко пострадав о своей одинокой доле, я направился в западную часть города, где находились кварталы мастеровых и бродящих торговцев, людей отчаянных порой до безрассудства, и где всегда можно было найти заснувшего с перепоя подмастерье или гулящую девицу. Обычно этот район выбирали себе мои более успешные сородичи, а мне оставались всякие задворки. Но сегодня я был в городе один и мог выбирать место для охоты по своему желанию. Хоть что-то нашлось положительное.  
Сначала мне попались два крепких да еще вооруженных палками парня. Потом я обошел по крыше шумную компанию, праздновавшую чью-то удачную сделку, потом еще одну, но там праздновали повышение одного из подмастерий до звания мастера, а через несколько домов я понял, что мне наконец-то повезло за все последние дни. Молодая девушка в бедном, но чистом и аккуратно заштопанном платье, совсем не похожая по виду на проститутку, спала на скамейке перед постоялым двором, положив узелок под голову. Судя по запаху, у нее недавно начались обыкновенные женские дни – тоже хорошо, кровь потечет легче. А уж то, что от нее даже астой не пахло – просто невероятная удача. И никого поблизости, только шум пьяной гульбы из трактира напротив. Ничего, мне нужно всего лишь несколько минут, чтобы напиться, если повезет, девчонка даже проснуться не успеет. А если пробраться в тени частокола, то можно подойти к скамье сзади и не бояться, что меня заметят, даже если кто-то пройдет по улице. Я перепрыгнул через узкий переулок между домами и спустился по стене к забору, медленно начал подкрадываться к ней. Девушка совершенно не двигалась, я не мог расслышать ее дыхания, и у меня закралось подозрение, что, может быть, ее убили и ограбили, а на скамейку положили, чтобы замести следы. Ну и ладно, если тело еще не остыло, я успею получить свое.  
До скамьи оставалось не больше метра, когда я споткнулся. Этого не могло произойти, каждый мой шаг был аккуратен и осторожен, я осмотрел землю перед тем, как начать подкрадываться, и все же споткнулся. Запоздало услышал тонкий резкий свист, рванулся, чтобы вскочить на забор, а оттуда - на крышу, но не успел – меня спеленала тонкая жгучая проволока. Первые три струны я смог порвать, но проволока все наматывалась и наматывалась вокруг меня, пеленая как бабочку в кокон. Каждое прикосновение жалило все острее, и скоро мне пришлось направить все силы на то, чтобы залечивать обожженную прикосновениями кожу. Проклятое серебро! И я идиот, попавшийся в такую очевидную и нелепую ловушку. Нет, сейчас не время предаваться самобичеванию, надо уносить ноги: ведь ловушку кто-то поставил и, значит, скоро придет ее проверять. Если успею освободить ноги, добегу до задворок, а там освобожусь полностью. Мне удалось, превозмогая боль, разорвать несколько десятков струн. Этого было слишком мало, чтобы бежать, но я смог сделать два шага назад. И все. Где-то наверху раздался грохот, потом свист, и мне на спину упала приличных размеров балка. На мою беду – осиновая. Позвоночник треснул, и теперь я совсем не мог пошевелиться, а из глубины переулка уже доносился топот ног и азартные крики.  
Четверо дюжих мужиков бросились ко мне, размахивая факелами, еще двое выскочили из соседнего дома - я попал в засаду.  
\- Попался, гаденыш! – над головой я услышал злорадный возглас, а следом за ним почувствовал пинок в живот.  
\- Видишь, Томас, а ты говорил, что они умные, в такую очевидную ловушку не попадутся, - сказал еще кто-то. По ногам, которые окружили меня со всех сторон, трудно было понять, кому чей голос принадлежит, да я и не хотел особо в этом разбираться, для побега эти знания не были нужными.  
Кто-то, наверное, тот самый Томас проворчал недовольно:  
\- Кто этих тварей знает...  
Кажется, ему было неприятно, что я испортил его репутацию знатока вампиров, и он от души саданул меня кованым носком сапога по коленке. Из-за голода и серебра я не мог восстановиться сразу, важнее было срастить позвоночник. Я постарался повернуться на спину, чтобы не подставлять его под новые удары. Пусть бьют по бокам, не страшно, ребра заживут быстро.  
\- Значит, повезло нам, что такой идиот на удочку попался. Бывают и среди них безмозглые.  
Тут он попал в точку, мозги у меня и впрямь отшибло от голода, иначе я догадался бы, что вряд ли одинокая приличная девушка будет спать на улице в не самом безопасном районе города. Да и в любом другом не будет тоже. Девушку, то ли в самом деле мертвую, то ли просто больную, два человека подняли и унесли куда-то. Я получил еще один пинок, на этот раз по бедру.  
\- Чё с ним делать-то теперь? – спросил тот, кто так радовался моей поимке. – Его убить хоть можно? Вон, Сайрус говорил, что они серебра не переносят и осину тоже, а этот еще шевелится, как будто его простой веревкой обмотали. Не сбежит?  
\- Не сбежит, - снова обретая уверенность в голосе, заявил все тот же Томас. - Серебро не даст.  
Проклятье, откуда он столько про нас знает?  
\- Можно оставить его до утра, чтобы на солнце сгорел. Говорят, красивое зрелище, они, как факел, вспыхивают сами по себе и по кусочкам в пепел рассыпаются. А уж как орут! Никакая казнь не сравнится.  
Я мог бы сказать ему, что тут он ошибается, мы не сгораем на солнце, а тихо и спокойно рассыпаемся в пепел без всякого крика, потому что окончательно умираем раньше от самых первых ярких лучей. Но я молчал и мысленно заклинал мироздание, чтобы приятели Томаса прислушались к его словам. За ночь, даже если они оставят меня в этом серебряном коконе, я смогу порвать его и сбежать. Раны на коже залечить будет несложно, главное, чтобы кости остались целы. Но, увы, мирозданию не были интересны чаяния одного неудачливого с самого рождения вампира. Наверное, судьба решила, что я слишком задержался на темной стороне этого мира.  
\- Да нечего с ним церемонится, еще до утра ждать. А вдруг сбежит, караулить его, что ли, - хрипло пробасил кто-то, до сих пор не принимавший участия в куртуазной беседе моих поимщиков.  
\- Точно. Больно много чести! – согласился с ним еще один неизвестный голос.  
\- Можно его Сириэлсу продать, эти твари недавно украли дочку у ростовщика, он будет рад поквитаться, - предложил еще кто-то.  
\- Вернули ему дочку, слышал, он почти все деньги за выкуп отдал. Больше тратиться не станет, будет проценты поднимать, ведь за нее теперь двойное приданое отдавать придется.  
Меня устраивал любой расклад, который позволял выиграть время. Пусть они придумают еще что-нибудь, пусть отложат расправу хотя бы не до утра, а на пару часов, мне хватит. Только опять не повезло.  
\- А ну разойдитесь, - от тихого, угрожающего голоса мне стало не по себе, так много было в нем неприкрытой злобы и ярости.  
Окружающие меня ноги расступились, в проходе появились еще сапоги огромного размера. Как в бреду я разглядел их в мельчайших подробностях: каждый шовчик вокруг прилепленной на правом сапоге заплатки, длинную полосу краски на внутренней стороне и новенькие, без единой еще царапины железные набойки на мысках. Я с грустью подумал – как жалко, что это будет моим последним воспоминанием. Мысль заняла от силы мгновение, а потом думать стало не о чем. Мне на плечи обрушился страшный удар осинового полена. Я вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли.  
\- Ори, тварь, ори! – с удовлетворением и злорадством сказал мой убийца, - Я так же орал, когда от твоих укусов распух, как бочка. Так что теперь ори, недолго осталось.  
Я мог бы ему сказать, что точно не был тем, кто его покусал, и что все-таки он остался жив, а меня сейчас убьют, но понимал, что меня это не спасет. Обидно было так умирать, но что поделаешь.  
Удары посыпались на меня со всех сторон, остальные тоже присоединились к развлечению. Мои кости не успевали срастаться, как новые удары снова дробили их на куски. Скорей бы уже все это закончилось.  
И вдруг все действительно закончилось, но я еще оставался жив, как ни странно. Немного придя в себя, я понял, что на сцене появилось еще одно действующее лицо. И это ему мой главный ненавистник советовал сейчас без особой любезности:  
\- Шел бы ты отсюда, куда подальше, парень.  
\- Да я бы с радостью, - раздался веселый и беззаботный, так не подходящий к этой убийственной обстановке голос. - Но вот беда, шел я как раз сюда. Так что поздно теперь идти обратно. К тому же, - тут голос неизвестного понизился и приобрел вкрадчивые интонации, - есть у меня такая черта характера: не могу пройти мимо творящейся несправедливости. А шестеро против одного – это очень несправедливо.  
Думаю, если бы эти мужики без обиняков сказали этому случайному прохожему, что поймали вампира, он бы спокойно пошел своей дорогой дальше. Мы имеем право пить человеческую кровь, если сумеем поймать добычу. А люди имеют право убить нас на месте, если сумеют поймать нас. Последнее случалось реже, чем первое, но все же иногда случалось. Мы оплакивали погибшего, но не мстили, а начинали искать нового претендента на замену. Никто и никогда не пытался изменить этот расклад. Может быть, именно поэтому никто не захотел ничего объяснять незнакомцу, они считали себя в своем праве без всяких объяснений.  
\- Справедливости тебе, - прорычал самый озлобленный. - Сейчас получишь.  
И он бросился в темноту на кого-то, кого я не видел. А через несколько секунд прилетел обратно и упал на меня, с громким стуком приложившись головой о мостовую.  
Остальные мужики заворчали, зарычали и нестройной толпой повалили в драку. Я не стал дожидаться, когда они отделают моего нечаянного заступника, а сосредоточился на том, чтобы поскорее срастить поломанные кости. Когда шевелиться стало можно без раздирающего горло крика, я заворочался и спихнул с себя, так и не пришедшего в сознание мужика и осиновое полено, которое кто-то бросил впопыхах. Разорвать серебряную проволоку получалось с трудом, мои силы были на исходе, кости болели, кожу жгло огнем, когда я напрягал мышцы, чтобы порвать нити одну за другой, но постепенно мои путы ослабевали. И тут я сделал еще одну ошибку, увы, не первую за этот день, я так сосредоточился на своем освобождении, что забыл следить за дракой хотя бы краем глаза. Поэтому доброжелательный вопрос:  
\- Ты как парень, живой? – заставил меня вздрогнуть от ужаса.  
Мои ноги были еще наполовину связаны, а рукам никак не удавалось вернуть подвижность, убежать я не успевал, смог только отшатнуться в темный угол, извиваясь, как гусеница.  
\- Да ты не бойся, сейчас помогу.  
Ко мне приближался высоченный, широкоплечий парень в одежде странного покроя и мягких кожаных ботинках, которые делали его шаги неслышными. Он наклонился ко мне, как паутинку разрывая серебряную леску, и я разглядел непривычные для наших краев медного цвета волосы, на редкость правильные черты лица и темные глаза. Невольно подумалось, что из него получился бы красивый вампир. Необычный.  
\- Ну и порядки у вас в городе, - сказал он, помогая мне подняться на ноги. Когда я встал, мне на лицо упал свет из окон трактира, и парень охнул от удивления.  
\- Не слабо тебя отделали, братец. Ты ж похож на голодного вампира!  
Наверное, у меня был очень красноречивый взгляд, потому что он присвистнул:  
\- Серьезно что ли? - потом оглядел внимательнее проволоку, осиновые колья, валявшиеся вокруг, и покачал головой.  
Смешно будет, если он решит меня убить после того, как спас от целой банды, но чутье мне подсказывало, что вторая смерть за мной сегодня не придет.  
\- Ну надо же... – повторил мой спаситель и с удвоенным любопытством уставился на меня. – Никогда еще не встречал настоящего вампира, у нас в городе их давно перебили. Еще до моего рождения.  
\- У вас в городе? – спросил я. Было до крайности нелепо вести разговор с человеком, но мне требовалось еще минут десять, чтобы придти в себя, и для этого неплохо было бы сосредоточиться, но от парня слишком сильно пахло свежей кровью, и голова только сильнее мутилась, лишая меня остатков разума.  
\- Ну да, я ж севера, из Морва. У нас вампиры только в поговорках остались. Я и не знал, что одна так в точку окажется.  
\- Рэйлин, Морв и Крайнтлин, - вспомнил я хроники. - Три Семьи в один день, семьсот сорок пять лет назад. Самая большая потеря в истории.  
\- Ну, для кого потеря, а для кого и приобретение, - хмыкнул он. - Ты уж не обижайся, дружище.  
\- Я не обижаюсь. Это были твои предки, а не ты.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Сейчас я смог рассмотреть, что он на самом деле еще довольно молод, не больше двадцати лет. Просто очень развитый – высокий, широкоплечий, мускулистый. И в правильных чертах его лица было что-то неуловимо нездешнее. Даже не глядя на странного покроя одежду, можно было сразу сказать, что человек родом не из этих мест, а почему – непонятно.  
\- Слушай, - снова загорелся любопытством незнакомец, - а у вас правда внешность меняется, когда вы сытые и голодные.  
Я кивнул.  
Мой спаситель задумчиво разглядывал свою правую руку со сбитыми костяшками. Бросившись меня спасть, себя он не пожалел, и сейчас по запястью текло сразу несколько тонких струек  
\- Я бы тебя угостил, мне не жалко, но говорят, после ваших укусов потом пятнами покрываешься и чешешься неделю.  
Свежий запах его крови дразнил ноздри, меня еще мутило после прикосновений серебряной проволоки и осиновых поленьев, и только поэтому я открыл ему свою тайну, не думая в этот момент, что разоблачаю не только себя, но и бросаю тень на весь клан.  
\- У нас яд только в клыках, - я приподнял верхнюю губу и показал ему свои жалкие отростки. - Так что сам понимаешь...  
\- То есть, если не кусать, то и зуда не будет? – уточнил он.  
Я кивнул и зачем-то добавил:  
\- А чешется всего три дня, на самом деле.  
Он потер подбородок, задумчиво разглядывая меня, и пробормотал, обращаясь скорее к самому себе:  
\- Хм... Пожалуй, это даже интересно... Что ж, приятного аппетита! - и протянул мне свою разбитую ладонь.  
Еще не веря своему счастью, я жадно слизал кровавые струйки и припал губами к ране. Ох, какая же вкусная у него была кровь! Без этого отвратительного вкуса асты, который чувствовался даже спустя неделю после выпитого. Чистая кровь здорового человека. Что-то похожее иногда доставалось мне из запасов Создательницы, когда она откупоривала совсем древние бутылки. Но даже в них всегда ощущался привкус добавок для длительного хранения, и кровь была густой, тяжелой. Никакого сравнения с этой - чистой, здоровой и свежей. Ничего вкуснее мне еще не доводилось пробовать. С каждым глотком сила вливалась в мое тело, заживляя раны, наполняя каждую мышцу ...  
Когда я отстранился, мой великодушный спаситель свободной рукой перебирал мои волосы и задумчиво меня разглядывал.  
\- А ты ничего... симпатичный. И даже не холодный. Так, прохладненький.  
Я смущенно улыбнулся: если тебя кормят, надо быть вежливым.  
\- Про нас много всяких глупостей придумывают, - правда, я не стал добавлять, что большинство глупостей придумываем мы сами, чтобы легче было обманывать добычу.  
\- Хочешь еще? – спросил он вкрадчиво.  
В голове промелькнула мысль, а вдруг это такая хитрая ловушка, но сил отказаться не было, я так давно не ел досыта.  
\- Что, если так? – он повернул на пальце перстень с бриллиантом и полоснул себе по губе.  
Странно это, из губы не очень удобно кровь пить, да и ему, наверное, больно, но выбирать не приходилось. Наклоняться ко мне парень не спешил, и я привстал на цыпочки, а чтобы не шататься, пришлось обхватить его за плечи.  
Я слизывал кровь, пока она не прекратила течь, и очень жалел, что не могу его укусить, но человек, добровольно поделившийся своей кровью – неприкосновенен. А когда кровь кончилась и я отстранился, то заметил, что он придерживает меня за талию, наверное, чтобы я не упал. Это было так великодушно с его стороны.  
\- Пожалуй, я бы мог иногда тебя подкармливать. Мне доктора как раз прописали время от времени делать кровопускания. Но не бескорыстно, сам понимаешь...  
\- Я могу для тебя охотиться! – сказал я, не раздумывая. Да, сделка с человеком не делала мне чести, но была дозволенной, я читал о таких соглашениях в прежние века. А падать еще ниже в глазах семьи было просто некуда. Но иметь возможность хотя бы раз в месяц пробовать эту восхитительную, великолепную кровь – по сравнению с этим ничье презрение не имело значения. Вот только мое предложение почему-то не вызвало у парня интереса, он как-то насмешливо покачал головой.  
\- Ты не смотри на мою внешность, - постарался я его убедить. - Когда я сыт, я очень быстрый и сильный, смогу достать тебе даже оленя. Медведей здесь в округе давно нет, но если захочешь, я могу...  
Он продолжал трогать мои волосы, и это было так странно, потому что еще ни разу еще не встречал человека, который добровольно хотел прикоснуться к вампиру. Даже те одержимые, которые хотели сами присоединиться к нашему племени, все равно боялись нас касаться. А он еще и разглядывал меня так, будто ничего более увлекательного в жизни не встречал.  
\- Разве на такую внешность можно не смотреть?– чуть ли не проворковал он и добавил, к счастью, нормальным голосом, - У меня нет проблем с пропитанием, сладкий. Я испытываю голод совсем иного рода.  
Я посмотрел на него с удивлением – неужели он тоже пьет кровь? Но тогда я бы понял сразу... И тут его рука соскользнула с моей талии, прошлась по бедру и замерла между ног. Теперь я догадался, что ему нужно, и, пожалуй, немедленно умер бы от ужаса, если бы уже не был мертв.  
О том, что у людей бывают подобные отношения, я знал. Создательница моя однажды рассказала, как застала такую парочку сразу после их мерзкого соития. Их можно было брать тепленькими, выпить сразу двоих, сопротивляться они не могли. Но она побрезговала. Все в клане, кто ее слушал тогда, морщились от отвращения и ужаса. Кажется, кто-то даже выразил сожаление, что она их не убила. Мы, вампиры, никогда не опускались до таких отвратительных людских привычек.  
\- Ты что, больной? – спросил я, еле шевеля губами.  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся он. - Всего лишь немного странный.  
\- Это невозможно!  
\- А как же те истории о великолепных разнузданных оргиях, что вы устраиваете в своем закрытом ото всех замке?  
\- Так с женщинами же...  
\- Фуу, какая скука, - с заметным огорчением протянул он. – А я-то обрадовался, не успел в город приехать и сразу отхватил себе такого сладенького вампирчика.  
\- Но это же противоестественно! – попытался я вразумить его.  
\- Противоестественно пить кровь у живых людей. А спать с кем хочется, очень даже нормально, - назидательно сказал он, покачивая перед моим носом указательным пальцем, на котором красовалась царапина. Это был нечестный прием – мне кажется, его кровь я мог бы пить, не переставая, день за днем. Но требовать такое?!  
Только теперь я обратил внимание, что мой спаситель продолжает меня обнимать за талию, и с негодованием освободился. Осталось произнести ритуальную фразу благодарности и можно бежать охотиться дальше, теперь у меня хватит сил, чтобы найти себе законную добычу. Найти и выпить, не спрашивая согласия, чтобы никто не смел требовать от меня подобных гнусностей.  
Но мой спаситель не торопился со мной расставаться. Он посмотрел на меня с любопытством:  
\- Что, неужели только с женщинами?  
Я кивнул.  
\- И никто ни разу между собой... в самом деле?  
Я помотал головой.  
\- А почему? – огорошил он меня неожиданным вопросом.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Да, почему?  
\- Ну... потому, что это противоестественно?!  
\- Это я уже слышал. Да брось, вы, вампиры, ведь из людей как-то получились, а у людей такое бывает. И чаще, чем ты думаешь. Значит, может быть и у вас. В конце концов, устроены-то все одинаково.  
Я был готов согласиться, чтобы меня снова обмотали серебряной проволокой, лишь бы не вести этот ужасный разговор.  
\- Или вам с людьми никак нельзя? – продолжал допытываться он.  
\- С людьми можно. В особых случаях, - прошептал я. Справедливость требовала сказать, что особый случай как раз касался Добровольных Жертв, но чтобы они были разного пола, - Но не мужчинам с мужчинами.  
\- А что случится? Загоритесь или растаете?  
\- Не знаю, - прошептал я. – Такого никогда не было.  
\- Вот жалость-то, - расстроился он. – Но если ты вдруг надумаешь... я поселился в доходном доме возле бакалейной лавки в западном квартале, рядом с рынком. Трехэтажный, с зеленой крышей. В мансарде. Если что, можешь спросить Алекса Иверга.  
И он ушел, а я так растерялся и испугался, что не сказал ему положенные слова. А значит, остался должен. Ничего, в Убежище у меня хранится платиновый браслет с изумрудами. Я отнесу его этому Алексу и отдам в оплату. Хоть он, судя по всему, богат, но от такого роскошного подарка не откажется. А пока до рассвета еще далеко, я отправлюсь на новую охоту, чтобы найти добычу и забрать кровь, не спрашивая согласия. Вряд ли, конечно, я найду такую же великолепную, но зато и позорных условий мне никто не станет выставлять. Тут я вспомнил о бандитах, напавших на меня меньше получаса назад, и подумал, что они могли отправиться за подмогой, поэтому поскорее запрыгнул на крышу и побежал на восток – ровно в противоположную сторону от жилья ненормального содомита.  
Больше за ночь мне не повезло: у людей тоже, оказывается, было время праздника, все гуляли большими толпами, из беззащитных одиночек попадались только пьянчуги, налакавшиеся асты, а я просто не смог перебить воспоминания о замечательной свежей крови Иверга вкусом их отвратительной, вонючей жижи под названием кровь. Но я не отчаивался, сил я набрался с запасом, и если ходить на охоту каждый день, то голод мне не грозит.  
С этими мыслями незадолго до рассвета я подходил к воротам Убежища. Они были устроены таким образом, что приближение любого существа нашего племени, должно было автоматически открыть замок и послать сигнал привратнику. Так было сделано, чтобы никто не задерживался у входа и тем самым не рисковал попасть в засаду. Я толкнул створку, но она не поддалась. И когда я толкнул сильнее, не поддалась тоже. Неужели Артэн, ведь это он должен был сторожить Убежище этой ночью, ушел со своего поста? Или заснул, напившись прокисшей крови. Он был любитель подобных извращений и часто слышал насмешки в свой адрес. Но даже его не презирали так сильно, как меня.  
Нет, такого не может быть! Привратник всегда на своем месте, всегда в ожидании возвращающихся с охоты сородичей.  
«Но кто будет ждать меня?!» - горестная мысль возникла сама собой. Может быть, он даже не помнит, что кто-то сегодня остался снаружи, ведь во время бала никто не покидает Убежища. И кто будет горевать, если я не вернусь с охоты? Правильно, никто. И проверять, сам я не вернулся или меня не пустили, тоже не станут.  
На всякий случай я обежал поместье и вышел к тайным воротам, незаметным для людей, созданных на случай, если понадобиться неожиданно и тайно покинуть жилище. Но и они были надежно заперты. Под светлеющим небом я разглядывал острые верхушки восьмиметровой ограды – там незаметно искрились опутавшие их тонкие железные нити. Все ловушки убежища были взведены, и если я попытаюсь перебраться поверху, даже меня сожжет молния. Да и как я попаду внутрь особняка? Если закрыты ворота – значит, закрыты и двери.  
Мысленно сокрушаясь о своей незавидной судьбе, я повернулся и помчался прочь от поместья – пока еще темно нужно найти место, где переждать день.


	3. Окончательное падение

Ровно в полночь через неделю я сидел у окна мансарды доходного дома под зеленой крышей, что в западном квартале, и набирался смелости постучать. Прошедшие семь дней я не мог вспоминать без содрогания. Скользкие подвалы с крысами, которых я боялся, потому что их возмущенный визг мог привлечь внимание людей. Еще хуже – чердаки. Страшные, пыльные, щелястые чердаки, сквозь которые пробивались солнечные лучи. Мерзкие, вонючие тряпки, которыми я пытался закрыться от солнца. Меня мутило от слабости – ни одной, ни одной удачной охоты за всю неделю! Каждое утро я подходил к воротам Убежища, но они оставались закрытыми. Три дня назад я напал на одинокого прохожего и чуть не выпил его до конца, забыв о главном запрете. Но это не пошло мне на пользу, меньше чем через минуту несчастный уносил ноги, шатаясь от слабости, а из меня выблевывалась наружу вся выпитая кровь – он здорово набрался асты перед моим нападением, а я больше не мог переносить ее мерзостный вкус. Я знал, что теряю последние связи со своим кланом, но я все еще хотел жить. Своей неправильной, грустной и одинокой не-жизнью. И ради этого я готов был выполнить условия Алекса Иверга.  
Набравшись смелости и собрав последние силы, я поскребся в окно. Слабые отголоски чувств, которые у меня еще остались, сообщали, что хозяин комнаты находится внутри, но окно не открылось. Наверное, он меня не услышал. Подтянувшись поближе к окну, я постучал несколько раз. Раздались быстрые шаги, но я не ожидал, что створки распахнутся так резко, поэтому, когда окно открылось, свалился вниз, почти на руки Алексу. И тут же сполз на пол, забиваясь в дальний угол.  
\- А я думал, это кошки на крыше любятся, - сказал он и присвистнул, разглядывая меня. - Что, парень, крепко тебе досталось? Ну и страшен же ты сейчас. Даже не уверен, хочу ли я тебя кормить.  
\- Тогда убей, - сказал я.  
Мне стало все равно, от чего я умру: от голода, солнечного света или человеческой руки. Какая разница, если итог один. Еще минуту назад я был готов даже на унижение, лишь бы продолжить существование, а теперь силы разом кончились.  
\- Ой, вот только не надо драматизировать, - сказал Алекс ехидно. Однако насмешка в его голосе не сочеталась с поступками: наклонившись надо мной, он торопливо закатал рукав и полоснул ножом себе по запястью.  
Как ни торопил я смерть, против будоражащего запаха крови устоять не смог, тем более, что теплые струйки сами потекли в рот. Я приник к его запястью, стараясь не пролить ни капли. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем я смог начать воспринимать окружающую обстановку, но я обнаружил, что Алексу удалось выманить меня из угла под скатом крыши – я совершенно не помнил, как это произошло. Неужели я на четвереньках полз за его рукой? А впрочем, по сравнению с тем, что меня ожидает, такое поведение уже не казалось сильно унизительным.  
Алекс с удобством устроился в кресле, усадив меня к себе на колени, и теперь снова с улыбкой перебирал мои волосы. Когда я облизал губы, его глаза зажглись охотничьим азартом.  
\- Наелся? – ласково спросил он.  
\- Да, почти. Благодарю, - я наклонил голову.  
\- Почти? – решил уточнить он.  
Требовать большего, чем может дать человек, было неприлично, но на вопросы следовало отвечать честно.  
\- Того, что я выпил сейчас мне хватит на день. Но если вы позволите сделать еще несколько глотков, я смогу продержаться и не беспокоить вас неделю.  
\- Какой нелегкий выбор, однако, - рассмеялся Алекс. – Накормить такого милого мальчика досыта и ждать потом целую неделю. Или заставить «побеспокоить» меня уже на следующий день и опять любоваться на страшилище. Ладно, сделаем так. Сейчас я поделюсь с тобой этими самыми несколькими глотками, но ты дашь слово, что придешь раньше, чем голод опять превратит тебя в урода. Согласен?  
\- Да, обещаю, - какая теперь разница, я все равно пал ниже некуда.  
\- Хорошо, тогда вставай и разувайся.  
Он ссадил меня с колен и снял рубашку. Пока я снимал сапоги, он перевязал запястье чистым платком, провел по груди и плечам, как будто выбирая место, а потом сделал надрез возле правого соска.  
\- Приступай, - и снова добавил, как в первый раз, - Приятного аппетита.  
Сейчас я лучше осознавал действительность и чувствовал, как он что-то со мной делает, но все равно не ожидал оказаться совершенно голым, когда он отстранил меня. Вот для чего он потребовал разуться, чтобы было удобнее снимать одежду.  
\- Теперь ты сыт?  
\- Да.  
\- Что ж, тогда посмотрим, насколько вампиры умеют держать слово. Иди сюда.  
И началось.  
Что он со мной вытворял, за какие места трогал, я даже пересказать не могу. Вертел, как тряпичную куклу, ставил по всякому: то на четвереньки, то к стене прижимал, то на спину укладывал. А ноги... нет, лучше не продолжать. Видит Тьма, легче на яркое, полуденное солнце выйти. У меня не получалось представить, как таким можно заниматься даже с женщинами, настолько это было ужасно. Они, конечно, иначе устроены, но разве у них есть места, где может поместиться такая дубина? Еще немного и я бы поверил, что в меня вколачивают самый настоящий осиновый кол.  
А Алекс все равно был недоволен. Все повторял: «Ну же, ледышка, поддай жару!» и хлестал ладонью по заду, как коня пришпоривал. Что ему еще от меня надо, ведь получил что хотел?  
Наконец, он отпустил меня. Да что там отпустил, практически отшвырнул от себя, и я мешком свалился на пол. Сил не осталось, как будто я вовсе не пил перед этим. Только бы пережить эту ночь. Надеюсь, если он будет доволен, то оставит меня в покое. Но нет, Ингвор совсем не выглядел довольным. Он рывком поднял меня и усадил на разворошенную кровать. Я вздрогнул, вспомнив, как он вколачивал меня в этот матрас не более десяти минут назад.  
\- Что это вообще за хрень?!  
В голосе Алекса было столько злости, что я невольно вжал голову в плечи. Он стоял напротив, грозно уперев руки в бока, а его... Темные Силы Небесные, я не могу это выговорить... его орудие, до сих пор устрашающе вздыбленное, слегка покачивалось прямо перед моими глазами. Что мне делать, если он решит меня убить за то, что я не соответствую его ожиданиям? Я пытался и не мог вспомнить, имею ли я право защищаться и убить Кормильца в случае, если тот решит напасть первым. Кажется, на такой случай вообще не существовало правила, потому что до сих пор не существовало таких случаев.  
\- Простите меня, господин, я делал все, как вы говорите... – от отчаяния я снова стал обращаться к нему на «вы».  
\- Да плевать мне на твои извинения! - снова рыкнул он, - Я знать хочу, почему про вас байки рассказывают, будто вы только и делаете, что кровь пьете и трахаетесь, как сурки. Что у вас каждый день людской – свальная оргия, и удержу вы не знаете.  
Я помотал головой.  
\- Не свальная, у нас все строго по парам. Только раз в год можно поменять партнера.  
\- А все остальное, значит, правда?  
\- Остальное, правда...  
\- Так какого черта?! – заорал он, я даже уши прикрыл, чтобы не оглохнуть, - Так какого черта ты, бревно такое, даже подмахивать не умеешь?!  
Я ничего не должен был этому человеку, соглашение я выполнил честно и его упреки меня не касались. Но, наверное, впервые за все время моей не-жизни мне стало так обидно от чьих-то слов. Сколько бы мои соплеменники не издевались надо мной, я всегда чувствовал только раздражение и иногда злость, или вообще ничего не чувствовал, а сейчас я готов был расплакаться.  
\- Это из-за Инициации, - сказал я.  
\- Какой еще инициации? – спросил он по-прежнему сердито, но хотя бы уже без крика.  
\- Второй Инициации. Когда отрастают клыки, примерно через два-три года после обращения проводится обряд, после которого становишься взрослым вампиром, можешь участвовать в Торжествах Любви, Балах, выбирать себе партнеров и даже можно искать наследников и проводить ритуалы первой инициации.  
\- А у тебя клыки не выросли, - догадался он.  
\- Да. Это самый страшный позор, какой только может быть. Поэтому никто не согласился подарить мне Сакральный Поцелуй. Ведь это создаст связь более сильную, чем между Создателем и его Творением. Поэтому я не прошел вторую Инициацию и не имею прав на участие в Балах.  
\- Балах...Это вы так скромно свои оргии называете?  
\- Ну, да.  
\- А ты типа девственник еще?  
\- Кто?  
\- Не важно. А что это за сакральный поцелуй такой? Или тебе это тоже нельзя знать?  
\- Да нет, можно. Я читал описание обряда. В отличие от обращения, он не связан с лунным циклом и заклинаниями. Просто должен найтись человек, который согласится смешать свою кровь с твоей. Обычно надкусывают шею, но можно любое место...  
Клянусь, я бы остановил его, если бы только мог предположить, что он решится на такое. Но мне даже в голову не пришло, что человек может осмелиться повторить обряд клана. Я сидел, опустив голову, и не видел, что он сделал – прокусил себе губу или надрезал чем-то. Я не сопротивлялся, когда он схватил меня за подбородок и прижался губами к губам – думал, он просто решил дополучить свое, а потом выбросить на расправу людям или солнечному свету. Даже когда я ощутил его кровь на языке, я ни о чем не догадался. А сразу вслед за этим губу укололо болью, и моя кровь, ядовитая, мертвая, смешалась с его. Смесь обожгла нёбо и гортань, сдавила спазмом горло, разлилась по венам, и я почувствовал жар в крови, в мышцах, во всем теле. Опаляющий все мое естество жар, подобного которому я не чувствовал в своей вампирской жизни. Мои внутренности плавились, я сгорал изнутри и не хотел, чтобы этот пожар прекращался. А вместе с этим жаром поднималась жажда, доселе незнакомая и более опасная, более ненасытная, чем жажда крови.  
\- Быть такого не может! Неужели получилось?  
Я услышал этот тихий возглас и недовольно открыл глаза: Алекс смотрел на меня с восторгом.  
\- Ты стал еще красивее...  
Его алые губы изгибались в недоверчивой улыбке - я должен был попробовать их на вкус, его огромный член снова был грозно поднят – я желал ощутить его в себе.  
\- Иди ко мне, - приказал я...  
И все началось сначала.  
Что мы вытворяли, за какие места я его трогал, в какие позы он меня укладывал, словами не могу описать, насколько это было прекрасно. Раз за разом он утолял мою жажду, и раз за разом она просыпалась снова. Я кричал, стонал и извивался, принимая его огромный, горячий и такой желанный член, я слышал его восхищенный шепот: «Ох, какой же ты... сладкий!», и мое мертвое сердце билось, как живое.  
Рассвет встретил меня на коленях перед самым желанным мужчиной на свете. Я испил его семя до последней капли, облизал губы и успел вымолвить только «закрой ставни, пожалуйста» прежде, чем провалился в сладкое забытье.  
Не знаю точно, когда я проснулся, или точнее было бы сказать – очнулся. Чувство времени, присущее всем вампирам, подсказало мне, что за окном уже ночь, наступает время охоты, но я чувствовал себя на удивление сытым. Сытым, довольным и отдохнувшим. Алекса Ингвора рядом со мной не было, но обострившимся чутьем я услышал его шаги по лестнице где-то далеко, еще на первом этаже. Почувствовал запахи мяса, вина и хлеба, ненужные мне, но приятные сами по себе. Я слышал и ощущал людей на улице, знал, кто из них чем занят и кто лучше всего подойдет для охоты. Но сейчас я не хотел охотиться, это знание пригодится мне позже, ведь я не стану теперь слишком часто пить кровь Алекса, иначе у него не останется сил утолять другую мою жажду. Я вновь прислушался к тому, как он поднимается по лестнице, жуя горбушку хлеба и мурлыча себе под нос какую-то незамысловатую песенку. Представил его тело, мускулистое и сильное, способное доставлять неземное удовольствие, и от нетерпения разорвал простыню на кровати. Я посмотрел на свои ногти – они уплотнились, стали длинными и острыми. Больше мне не понадобятся ножи, чтобы надрезать кожу добычи, я смогу это сделать ногтями. Я сел на кровати, и отросшие за день волосы окутали меня шелковым покрывалом. Я изменился... Это значит - я прошел Вторую Инициацию... О, Силы Тьмы! Я прошел Вторую Инициацию!  
Отчаянье овладело мной, я сполз на пол возле кровати и начал рвать на себе волосы. Алекс вошел в комнату, открыв дверь ногой – руки у него были заняты подносом с едой. Увидев меня, он чуть не уронил его, поставил на пол возле двери и кинулся ко мне.  
\- Что, проголодался? Сейчас, - он начал торопливо закатывать рукав.  
Я остановил его руку.  
\- Мне конец.  
\- Да что случилось?  
\- Я прошел Вторую Инициацию!  
Алекс не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.  
\- Ты знаешь, я заметил. И должен сказать, это было незабываемо! Если так будет каждый раз...  
\- Не будет другого раза, - простонал я с отчаяньем, - Меня казнят!  
\- С чего ты взял? За что?  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Я изменился.  
\- К лучшему же, - встрял Алекс, мне пришлось накрыть рукой его губы, чтобы он дал мне договорить. Я почувствовал поцелуй на ладони, но сейчас некогда было отвлекаться.  
\- Я изменился, и это не скрыть. Но никто, никто и никогда из нашего клана или чужого, понимаешь, никто и никогда не согласился бы провести для меня Вторую Инициацию. Они не имели права меня убить, но могли помешать мне стать полноценным вампиром, чтобы я поскорее умер сам.  
\- Ну и свиньи, - выругался он через мою ладонь.  
\- Таковы правила. А я их нарушил. Раньше я надеялся, что может быть, никто не узнает о моем падении, о связи с мужчиной. Но теперь уже ничего не получится скрыть. Они поймут, что их тайна раскрыта человеком, и вычислят тебя, потому что след Инициации виден и связь остается надолго.  
\- И что с нами будет?  
\- Меня казнят. Огнем или солнечным светом. За раскрытие тайны перед человеком, за связь с мужчиной. У тебя еще есть шанс, ты красивый, и они могут обратить тебя, чтобы сохранить тайну.  
\- Без тебя я оборачиваться не согласен. Тем более, если все равно с мужиками спать нельзя.  
\- Ты привыкнешь.  
\- Черта с два! К тому же, этот твой "шанс" еще ничего не значит, меня точно так же могут убить, чтобы сохранить секрет. А я, мой сладкий, помирать пока не готов.  
Алекс, совсем как вчера, подхватил меня и усадил на кровать. И вид у него сейчас был такой же сердитый, как вчера, если не больше. Я схватил его за руку.  
\- Тогда беги! Возвращайся домой или еще лучше, плыви за океан. До конца Большого Бала еще сутки, ты успеешь. Я не выдам тебя, клянусь. Да я и знать не буду, если ты мне не скажешь. Собирайся прямо сейчас и уходи. У меня нет с собой драгоценностей и денег, но я могу найти, до рассвета еще долго.  
Алекс смотрел на меня, о чем-то усиленно размышляя. Я не мог понять, почему он медлит, разве не свойственно любому живому и даже не живому существу стремиться к выживанию любой ценой? Наконец он сказал:  
\- Хорошо, я уеду. Но почему ты не хочешь поехать со мной? Я думал, тебе было хорошо, мы могли бы и дальше оставаться вместе.  
\- Но я не могу, - оторопел я.  
\- Почему?  
\- Вампиры не покидают своих мест обитания. Только верховные старейшины могут посещать другие кланы. Больше никто.  
\- Но почему? Что случится? Ты умрешь от соленого воздуха? – продолжал допытываться он.  
\- Нет, соль нам не опасна.  
\- Тогда что, сгоришь?  
\- В трюме – нет.  
\- Тогда что тебе мешает поехать со мной?  
\- Вампиры не покидают своих мест, - повторил я снова, вдруг он забыл. – Таковы правила.  
Он сел рядом, затащил меня к себе на колени, погладил по спине, задержав ладонь на пояснице. Я растаял бы, если бы не был так озабочен мыслями, как поскорее его спасти.  
\- За прошедшую ночь ты уже нарушил столько ваших идиотских правил и традиций и остался жив, мало того – стал сильнее. Что изменится, если нарушишь еще одну?  
\- Но я не могу, - чуть не зарыдал я.  
\- В общем так, - вынес приговор Алекс, – один я никуда не поеду. А здесь меня найдут твои сородичи и убьют. Значит, если хочешь меня спасти – ты поедешь вместе со мной.  
На рассвете он поднялся на борт самого быстрого корабля, отправляющегося через океан к новому материку. Свой багаж он потребовал сразу же отнести в его каюту и велел особенно осторожно обращаться с большим черным сундуком, обитым кожей. В кромешной темноте этого сундука я дожидался, когда наступит ночь.


	4. Эпилог

Спустя два года я додумался до одной интересной вещи, которая почему-то не приходила мне в голову раньше. Если за нарушение традиций меня не поразило проклятье и не разверзлась земля под ногами, то с таким же успехом я мог убить Алекса в нашу первую встречу, сразу после того, как напился его крови.  
Но он оказался таким потрясающим любовником, а местные жители питались только здоровой, полезной пищей и даже не знали про мерзкую асту, что я ни разу не пожалел о своем «падении».


End file.
